Oh My Doll
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand un sort touche malencontreusement le terrible professeur de potion, lors de sa ronde du soir avec la préfète, et que celui-ci se transforme en poupée ? Comment faire face à la situation et comment la seule témoin de l'action va tenter de lui venir en aide ? Voilà une situation que le professeur n'aimerait pas qui soit ébruitée.
1. Chapitre 1

_Me revoilà les petits lou ! Je vous ai manqué ? Voilà une petite fiction longue mais pas trop ;) j'ai attendu de la finir avant de la publier afin d'éviter de publier quelque chose qui risque d'être incomplet. J'espère que celle-ci vous plaira ^^. Je vous publie d'une traite tous les chapitres prêts, et je vous mets la suite tout de suite après l'avoir récupérée auprès de ma bêta chérie :D. Tout en une fois, mais c'est Noël ? Bon plus vraiment mais on va dire que si avec du retard ;). Bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

 **Oh my doll !**

 **Chapitre 1**

La guerre était terminée depuis un an, et Hogwarts était entièrement reconstruit. Severus avait survécu et céder sa place de directeur à Minerva pour récupérer un poste de professeur. Sa faiblesse due à ses blessures l'avait propulsé à son éternel poste de professeur des potions, et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, il ressentait toujours quelques légères douleurs. Il se sentait cependant soulager de ne pas avoir Harry Potter parmi ses élèves. Il redoutait d'être confronté à lui après lui avoir montrer ses souvenirs. Il était soulagé aussi de ne plus voir les Weasley. Par contre, il était heureux d'avoir vu Hermione revenir en cours, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il appréciait la ténacité, l'intelligence de la jeune fille et il aurait trouvé ça dommage qu'elle arrête également.

Comme à son habitude, il prenait plaisir à traumatiser les premières années, ils étaient exaspérants. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Le niveau des élèves devenait effrayant. Il n'avait de réel plaisir qu'avec les dernières années, qui étaient plus calmes, plus attentifs. La guerre les avait blessés également, ils se souvenaient et l'avaient vécue. Mais il y avait Hermione. Elle était souriante et toujours aussi brillante, et bien que cela l'agace, ça lui réchauffait le cœur également. Elle était la preuve que la normalité pouvait revenir dans leur vie.

Hermione avait proposé à Severus de l'aider après ses cours, pour lui porter ses fioles, l'assister ou tout autre chose qu'il était limité à faire, il avait accepté en bougonnant, bien qu'il avait apprécié le geste, surtout qu'elle lui rendait un grand service. La jeune lionne était également préfet en chef, ce qui faisait qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble entre les rondes et l'aide que la jeune femme lui apportait. Severus commençait à déteindre sur elle, plusieurs fois il l'avait surprise à faire preuve de cynisme envers les autres ou à ricaner sous cape. Cela le faisait sourire, la jeune femme commençait à lui plaire, et il supportait de plus en plus sa compagnie.

Un jour où Severus se promenait dans les couloirs pour une ronde, Hermione assez loin sur les talons pour veiller sur les petits malins qui auraient trouvé comment échapper à l'homme sinistre, un bruit attira son attention. Il se dirigea vers le bruit, toujours suivit par Hermione, qui s'était légèrement rapprochée. D'un coup apparut sans crier gare dans le couloir un filet lumineux bleu qui frappa Severus de plein fouet. Le choc le secoua, mais il ne comprit pas de suite ce qui lui était arrivé. Il entendit Hermione crier son nom, puis se ruer en courant vers l'endroit où la lumière avait jaillit, lançant un ou deux sorts pour attraper les élèves qui ne devaient pas se trouver là. Il était totalement étourdit et il ferma les yeux pour calmer la sensation de tournis qui le tenait.

Hermione avait attrapé tous les fautifs, leur avait retiré des points, et les envoya chez la directrice. Lorsque la jeune femme revint vers lui, il sentit la terre trembler et commença à légèrement paniquer.

« Severus, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? La terre a tremblé ?

\- Je pense que pour vous oui…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Severus… Eh bien…

\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Miss Granger dites-moi tout de suite ce qu'il se passe !

\- Eh bien vous avez été transformé en poupée.

\- QUOI ?

\- Les élèves étaient des quatrièmes années, ils ont lu des livres de sorts dont un de métamorphose où se trouvait un sort qui transforme en poupée. Ils ont voulu essayer et leur sort est parti. Ne vous en faites pas, ils seront sévèrement punis pour ça, mais en attendant…

\- En attendant JE SUIS UNE POUPÉE RIDICULE !

\- Mais non vous êtes tellement mignon comme ça. Hermione ria.

\- Je vous défends de vous moquer de moi miss, siffla-t-il tel un serpent, il faut que l'on trouve une solution il est hors de question que je reste ainsi ! »

Hermione tendit la main et attrapa Severus qui s'agita avant de lâcher prise. Après mûre réflexion, il serait plus en sécurité dans les mains, poches ou sacs d'Hermione que par terre, de plus le château était désormais vingt fois plus énorme qu'à la norme pour lui. La jeune femme l'avait glissé dans la poche qui ornait sa poitrine laissant sa tête dépasser. Le maître des potions persiflait, poussait des jurons à la volée ce qui fit rire son élève le faisant jurer encore plus.

Arrivés aux appartements de Severus, ce dernier invita la jeune femme à entrer, et elle alla le déposer sur une table de nuit dans la chambre. Il s'assit, les jambes ballotant dans le vide, et la jeune femme s'assit face à lui sur le lit.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vous tant que je n'ai pas trouvé de solution à ce problème. Hermione ricana.

\- Bien entendu monsieur. Et pour vous corriger, tant que NOUS n'aurons pas trouver de solution. Je pense que vous n'y arriverait pas tout seul cette fois. Vous êtes minuscule c'est amusant.

\- Ne vous moquez pas jeune insolente. »

Hermione eut un immense fou rire, puis se leva et revint avec une minuscule assiette remplie de minuscules cookies, ainsi qu'une minuscule tasse de thé. Elle déposa le tout devant Severus avant de sortir sa baguette et de faire apparaître un lit à la taille de la poupée maitre des potions.

« Nous irons voir le directrice demain matin à la première heure, il faut que quelqu'un reprenne vos cours en attendant, et puis c'est elle la professionnelle de la métamorphose, elle donnera la solution. Je me retire maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne nuit monsieur.

\- Miss, il serait préférable que vous restiez ici cette nuit. Je risque d'avoir besoin de vous dès le matin, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que d'autres personnes me voient ainsi.

\- Très bien. »

Hermione sourit, ricana encore un long moment, avant de se mettre au lit, Severus dans son petit lit posé sur la table de nuit lui tournait le dos, boudant à cause de la situation et des ricanements de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _Et voilà une nouvelle petite fiction qui commence ^^. Je remercie mes merveilleuses bêtas (Cricri thebadger la fidèle et Romania Rogue la petite nouvelle). Elles font toujours un travail exceptionnel, et me font rires avec leur commentaire )._

 **Note de Cricri :** Une cohabitation qui s'annonce difficile surtout si la jeune fille persiste dans ses ricanements… _Avoue quand même que la situation fait que ^^_

La jeune femme l'avait glissé dans la poche qui ornait sa poitrine laissant sa tête dépasser. (Je vois qu'il est installé confortablement et ne semble pas en profiter… pfff!)

* * *

 **Alors ça vous a plu ? Une petite review ? ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	2. Chapitre 2

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui est plus court que le premier je l'avoue. D'ailleurs les autres chapitre ne sont pas plus long non plus, ils ont a peu près tous la même taille. J'espère que vous continuerai à suivre les aventures d'Hermione et petit Severus ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec une étrange sensation. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle, et en effet, elle n'était ni dans son lit, ni dans son dortoir. Une voix ronchonnant la ramena à la réalité et les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. La petite voix était encore en train de pester. Peut-être lui aussi avait-il cru à un rêve et que tout serait redevenu normal à son réveil. La jeune femme se frotta les yeux, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva, ignorant complètement la petite voix qui hurlait sur la table de nuit. Elle revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard, une tasse de café dans une main et une tartine dans l'autre.

« Severus, cessez de jacasser ainsi, ou veuillez attendre que j'ai pris mon petit déjeuner. Vous êtes tellement agressif de bon matin, malgré votre petite taille.

Miss Granger, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter que votre petit déjeuner, je vous rappelle, si vous avez oublié, que je suis une poupée !

Oui ça va ! Je sais, je vous rassure je n'ai pas oublier. Mais là dès le matin, vous êtes agaçant, râler ne fera pas bouger les choses plus vite. Si vous voulez je vous fait un petit déjeuner à votre taille, mais laissez moi le temps de me réveiller paisiblement s'il vous plait.

Quelle insolence Miss !

J'ai eu un bon professeur. » lui répondit-elle en lui offrant un sourire très Snapien.

Severus s'énerva de plus bel et Hermione n'en put plus, elle réduisit son propre petit déjeuner qu'elle lui laissa et décida de monter prendre son repas dans la grande Salle, lui permettant ainsi de discuter avec Minerva, si elle la voyait. Elle laissa le vieux grincheux derrière elle et se dirigea dans la grande salle, s'installa à la table des Gryffondors et se servit. Elle jeta un œil sur la table des professeurs, et vit le siège de la directrice vide.

« Dis Neville, demanda-t-elle, la directrice n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

Non, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle est absente pour la journée, elle avait un rendez-vous au Ministère. Pourquoi ?

Comme ça. Ton apprentissage avec le professeur Chourave se passe bien ? »

Hermione n'écouta pas la réponse de son ami, trop pensive. Elle savait trop bien comment allait réagir la poupée infernale lorsqu'elle allait lui dire que Minerva s'était absentée pour la journée. Elle finit son repas, se leva en s'excusant auprès de Neville, et alla se promener un peu dans le parc. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, il valait mieux qu'elle se détende avant. Elle prit une grande inspiration et repartit vers les cachots, tendue et nerveuse. Le portrait s'effaça immédiatement après avoir vu la jeune femme, Severus avait du donner l'ordre de la laisser entrer lorsqu'elle reviendrait. Elle entra, et trouva Severus qui tentait de grimper sur la table de son salon. Elle pouffa et l'attrapa pour le poser sur la table.

« Monsieur, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

Quoi donc Miss ?

Eh bien… La directrice est absente pour la journée.

QUOI ?! Il est hors de question que je reste une journée de plus ainsi !

On peut peut-être aller à la bibliothèque regarder dans un livre de métamorphose si on trouve une solution.

Evidemment ! Et pour les cours, comment allons nous faire ?

Je demanderai à mes camarades de classe de prendre mes cours et pour vous, et bien, il suffit de demander à un de vos collègues de vous remplacer, ou alors d'annuler vos cours pour la journée.

Essayons ça. »

Hermione remit Severus dans sa poche et se dirigea à grands pas vers la grande Salle pour prévenir les professeurs de l'indisponibilité de Severus pour la journée, puis se rua vers la bibliothèque afin de trouver une solution.

* * *

 _Et voilà le nouveau chapitre, merci mes bêtas toujours fidèle au poste ^^ vous êtes toujours aussi exceptionnel )._

 **Note de Cricri :** **Que va-t-il se passer?** _Suite au prochain épisode ). Et merci de tes suggestions qui rendent toujours mon texte encore meilleur :D._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec une étrange sensation. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle, et en effet, elle n'était ni dans son lit **(elle a squatté le lit de Sévy… hum)**

Miss Granger, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter **(il parle de fouetter des chats.. oups je m'égarde… dsl!)**

* * *

 **Une petite Review ? Promis j'ai été sage :D**


	3. Chapitre 3

_Voilà la suite :D que de rebondissements (ou pas mdr) surprise surprise l'histoire continue ;)  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Une fois arrivée à la bibliothèque, Hermione attrapa quelques livres et alla s'installer dans un coin tranquille, et déposa son professeur sur la table. Ce dernier jeta un sort sur les livres pour les mettre à la bonne taille et commença à chercher. La jeune femme en fit de même. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment avant qu'un juron n'échappe de la bouche de la lionne.

« Que se passe-t-il Miss ?

J'ai trouvé le sort qui vous a frappé dans ce livre.

Et alors ? Que dit-il ?

Eh bien, normalement, si le sort avait correctement fonctionné, vous seriez devenu une vraie poupée, immobile et qui ne saurait pas parler. Or ici ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui prouve que le sort n'a pas complétement fonctionné.

Super, ces élèves sont vraiment des crétins…

Monsieur, ce n'est pas tout.

Quoi encore !

Eh bien…

Allez-y je pense que ça va ma plaire. Lâcha-t-il sarcastique.

Le sort n'ayant pas fonctionné, il risque d'y avoir quelques effets secondaires, soit ils se déclencheront un par un, soit plusieurs les uns après les autres voire en même temps, et si vous avez de la chance un seul voire aucun.

Magnifique ! Et quels sont-ils ?

Il est possible que vous vous mettiez à vomir de la mousse, que vos membres se transforment en mousse, vos cheveux risquent de devenir du crin de licorne, vous pouvez perdre la capacité de bouger ou de parler ou les deux, et le pire vous risquez de devenir une vraie poupée. »

Severus ne répondit rien, il devint pensif, et une lueur étrange brilla dans ses yeux. Hermione comprit qu'il s'inquiétait, elle ne lui avait pas dire le pire, et elle savait qu'il allait s'empresser de lui demander. Elle attrapa un autre livre et commença à le lire lorsque son professeur l'interrompit, d'une voix calme, sans cynisme ni colère.

« Dîtes-moi, en combien de temps se déclarent ses effets secondaires ?

Ça peut aller très vite ou être très long, s'il y en a qui se déclarent.

Et vous avez trouvé un moyen de défaire ce sort ?

Pas encore monsieur, je suis navrée. »

La jeune femme était sincère, elle se sentait vraiment triste pour son professeur, qui de toute évidence, commençait à paniquer et ne le cachait pas très bien. Il se mit à faire les cent pas de ses petites jambes sur la table. Il marmonnait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait et ne tenait pas vraiment à le savoir pour le moment. Elle se plongea un peu plus dans ses livres espérant enfin trouver une solution. Au bout d'un moment, elle se leva, rangea les livres qu'elle avait et en reprit d'autres. La journée avançait et aucune solution n'avait été trouvée. Au lieu de continuer à chercher dans les livres de métamorphoses et de sort, la jeune lionne décida de chercher ailleurs. Elle attrapa une grosse pile de livres de potions et revint se poser à table.

« Pourquoi tous ces livres de potions Miss ?

Je me suis dit que si on ne trouvait pas de solution dans les livres de sorts et de métamorphoses, il y en aurait peut-être une dans un livre de potions. L'antidote est peut-être une potion.

Brillante idée. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé moi-même ?

Je pense que c'est le stress et l'angoisse de la situation monsieur. »

L'homme poupée bougonna un peu et se pencha sur les livres d'Hermione, ils mirent tous leurs espoirs dans ces livres de potions. Severus était un maître en potions, mais il n'avait jamais traité de tel cas, il ne savait donc absolument rien d'une telle potion. Il devait s'en remettre aux livres.

Après un long moment, alors que la fatigue commençait à les tenir, Hermione bondit de sa chaise, provoquant une secousse qui envoya rouler Severus à l'autre bout de la table. Il se releva avec du mal, et se rua vers la jeune femme en courant et hurlant.

« Mais enfin que vous arrive-t-il, vous êtes folle ?!

Je pense avoir trouver quelque chose !

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Prenez le livre et retournons dans les cachots, s'il s'agit bien d'une potion c'est le meilleur endroit où nous pouvons aller. »

Hermione referma le livre, remit Severus dans sa poche, rangea les livres, emprunta le livre de potions et repartit à grands pas vers les cachots. Ils avaient enfin un début de solution.

* * *

 _Nouveau chapitre ^^. Je sais qu'ils sont courts mais la fiction n'est pas prévue longue donc je coupe en plusieurs petits chapitres ^^. Merci mes bêtas comme toujours, qui contribuent à l'amélioration du texte, à ma bonne humeur avec leurs commentaires, et à l'agréabilité du texte en corrigeant les fautes (qui sont parfois très stupides !)._

 **Note de Cricri :**

Super, ces élèves sont vraiment des crétins… **(À qui le dites vous Maître Snape… vous prêchez une convertie!)**

Il est possible que vous vous mettiez à vomir de la mousse, que vos membres se transforment en mousse, vos cheveux risquent de devenir du crin de licorne, vous pouvez perdre la capacité de bouger ou de parler ou les deux, et le pire vous risquez de devenir une vraie poupée. » **(Sympa…. j'adoooore les mômes)** _Un tour digne des jumeaux Weasley quand même xD_

* * *

 **Bon ok celui-ci est très court, je vais essayer de faire plus long par la suite ^^ j'espère que ça vous plait et que vous êtes toujours là ^^ portez vous bien les loulous et penser à la petite review ;)  
**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Qu'arrive-t-il à poupée Severus dans ce chapitre ? Et si tout ne se passait plus aussi bien ?  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

De retour dans les cachots, Severus se pencha plus attentivement sur le livre tandis qu'Hermione commanda quelque chose à manger aux elfes de maison, tout en s'excusant de les déranger. Elle miniaturisa la moitié du repas, et s'installa dans le salon pour manger. Severus était debout sur le livre, afin de mieux le lire, il listait les ingrédients dont il avait besoin, et regardait minutieusement comment préparer la potion. Il était concentré et Hermione préféra attendre qu'il ait fini avant de le déranger pour qu'il puisse manger.

La jeune femme demanda au maître des potions si elle pouvait prendre une douche, sans réponse elle décida d'y aller quand même. Elle réfléchissait tandis qu'elle se lavait, la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour son professeur devenaient bizarres. Elle ne savait trop comment l'expliquer, elle avait de la peine pour lui et ce qui lui arrivait, elle était aussi attachée à lui, surtout après avoir appris tout ce qu'il avait fait toute sa vie. Mais elle se sentait chamboulée, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle était sûre qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour l'aider.

Elle sortit de la douche et s'essuya les cheveux lorsqu'elle entendit des petits coups dans la porte. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et ouvrit la porte, en faisant un pas. Lors qu'elle baissa les yeux, elle vit Severus, juste en dessous, elle poussa un cri se rendant compte de la vue qu'il avait de là où il se trouvait et recula à toute vitesse.

« Mais enfin Severus, que se passe-t-il ?

J'ai une jambe qui ne bouge plus, elle s'est transformée en mousse.

Comment ? Mais il y a combien de temps ?

Cela doit faire cinq minutes, voir plus, le temps que je me traine jusqu'ici.

C'est terrible, vous sentez autre chose d'étrange ?

Pour le moment non. Et si… vous pouviez vous rhabiller. Ajouta-t-il gêné.

Dans ce cas j'apprécierais que vous me laissiez seule. »

Severus sorti avec du mal, et Hermione se rhabilla avant d'aller le rejoindre. Elle attrapa son professeur dans sa main, et regarda sa jambe en mousse. Elle la tapota, pinça, tordu la jambe pour tester si Severus sentait quelque chose, mais il ne sentait absolument rien. La panique commença à la submerger également, si cela venait d'arriver, bien pire pouvait encore se produire, il était temps de trouver la solution et de la mettre en œuvre au plus vite. Elle continua de s'assurer que rien d'autre n'avait changé, elle caressa ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas devenus du crin et le toucha un peu partout pour vérifier qu'il sentait toujours les choses ailleurs.

« Visiblement il n'y a rien d'autre qui s'est transformé. Tout à l'air normal pour le reste.

Oui mais jusqu'à quand ?

Écoutez, il est tard, on a travaillé toute la journée. Si on allait dormir ? Demain matin nous irons voir à la première heure la directrice pour voir si elle a une solution à nous proposer.

Vous avez raison. Et s'il vous plait ne me laissez pas sur la table de nuit, j'ai faillit tomber, poser moi sur mon oreiller. »

La jeune femme acquiesça, attrapa Severus, le déposa sur un oreiller, se changea en tenue de nuit et alla se coucher. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir.

* * *

 _Voilà encore un chapitre, je pense que cette fois nous approchons tout doucement de la fin. Alors que va-t-il arriver à Sevy ? Va-t-il devenir entièrement une poupée, ou va-t-il redevenir un homme et faire souffrir les élèves qui lui ont fait ça ?_

 _Merci mes bêtas je vous le dirai jamais assez vous êtes extraordinaires et je vous adore )._

 **Note de Cricri : houle, les choses se compliquent… QUOI? Elle dort dans le même lit que Sévy… Faites qu'ils trouvent une solution rapidement… Enfin, pas trop… il faut que l'histoire dure un peu quand même!** _Si c'était trop simple ce ne serait pas drôle ah ah . T'en fait pas la suite arrivé )._

Elle continua de s'assurer que rien d'autre n'avait changé, elle caressa ses cheveux pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas devenus du crin et le toucha un peu partout **(comment ça partout!)**

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre un espoir de solution apparait enfin ^^ pauvre Sevy quand même j'aimerai tellement pas être à sa place. Un petit quelque chose à dire sur ce chapitre ?**


	5. Chapitre 5

_Et voilà la suite arrive enfin. Et comme j'ai mis le temps je vous publie d'une traite toute la fin de l'histoire ! (ouais je sais suis je gentille :D). J'espère que vous apprécierez tout autant que le début et que la fin vous plaira également. Bonne lecture mes gens !_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle se sentait étrangement fatiguée, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Pourtant elle ne souvint pas s'être réveillée. Les cauchemars qu'elle avait faits en étaient sûrement la cause. Elle avait vu Severus dépérir jusqu'à devenir complètement une poupée et avait été horrifiée. Ce fut lorsqu'elle sentit à quel point elle était moite qu'elle comprit qu'elle avait paniqué en voyant cela en rêve.

Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé, attendant d'avoir complètement repris conscience pour se lever. Elle regarda autour d'elle, et vit caler dans la pliure de son bras, une petite poupée encore profondément endormie. Cette proximité aurait dû la paniquer, ou la gêner, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le voir respirer la rassura et elle sourit en le regardant. Severus grogna et se réveilla. Il ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant où il se trouvait, maudissant son sommeil de l'avoir conduit là.

Hermione se leva sans lui prêter attention, encore sous le coup de son rêve. Il était hors de question de lui partager ce qu'elle avait vu, il pourrait y voir un signe de l'avenir et se mettre à paniquer ou être désagréable toute la journée. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout, causé par la panique que son corps devenait doucement réellement celui d'une poupée.

Sans dire un mot elle alla prendre une douche, s'habilla et monta prendre son déjeuner lorsqu'une petite voix la stoppa.

« Emmenez-moi là haut avec vous s'il vous plait miss. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici. »

Hermione le regarda surprise, puis l'attrapa et le glissa dans la poche habituelle avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Le trajet se fit en silence, puis elle alla s'installer à sa table, aux côtés de Neville. Elle mangea en silence, scrutant la table des professeurs. La tête de Severus dépassait de sa poche, il faisait la même chose. Lorsqu'ils virent Minerva s'installer à table ils se regardèrent soulager. Hermione se dépêcha de manger, et elle s'éclipsa pour attendre Minerva à la sortie.

Après de longues minutes qui paraissaient interminables, la directrice finit par sortir le sourire aux lèvres. Sur plusieurs aspects, elle commençait à ressembler de plus en plus à Dumbledore. Lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune fille, elle s'arrêta surprise et lui sourit.

« Hermione que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé s'il vous plait ?

Bien sûr, suivez-moi, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau. »

Minerva passa devant et emmena la jeune fille et son discret compagnon dans son bureau. En entrant la jeune femme salua Dumbledore qui était bien réveillé dans son portrait et qui riait, ayant déjà repéré la petite chose cachée dans la poche de la jeune femme. Hermione s'installa devant le bureau de l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose et lorsque cette dernière la questionna du regard, attrapa Severus et le posa sur son bureau. Dumbledore riait de bon cœur et Severus lui lança un regard noir.

« Mon dieu, souffla Minerva, que s'est-il passé ?

Des élèves se sont amusés à lancer des sorts de métamorphose qu'ils ont trouvés à la bibliothèque. Ils ont raté leur formule et le sort a touché le professeur Snape. Il a rétréci tout en restant humain. Hier, il a commencé à se transformer en vraie poupée.

Vous avez vu de quels élèves il s'agissait ?

Oui je vous les ai envoyés mais vous deviez déjà être partie.

En quoi puis-je vous aider alors ?

Nous avons fait beaucoup de recherches mais nous n'avons rien trouvé. Vous êtes une spécialiste en métamorphose, peut-être pourriez-vous nous dire ce que l'on doit faire. »

Minerva resta pensive, elle essayait de cacher un fou rire. Severus s'en était rendu compte, d'où son silence insistant depuis le début de l'entrevue. Il se sentait comme un phénomène de foire au milieu des deux anciens. Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. La directrice avait arrêté de sourire et sa mine devint grave, signe qu'elle réfléchissait. Elle fronça plus intensément les sourcils, elle jaugeait le temps qu'il restait à Severus avant de venir complètement une vraie poupée et donc combien de temps il lui restait pour intervenir.

« Minerva s'il vous plait dites-moi que vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? demanda Severus.

Huuuum… Marmonna la vieille femme. Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit mais je ne suis pas une grande experte dans ce type de métamorphose. Ma spécialité touche plus à ce qui est animal en général. Mais un collègue des Etats-Unis sera peut-être résoudre le problème vu que c'est plutôt délicat. Je lui envoie un hibou immédiatement, je vous contact dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Et combien de temps me reste-t-il ?

Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude. On dirait que le sort ne réagit pas bien, ce qui veut dire qu'il a été raté. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous auriez juste dû rétrécir ou devenir complètement une poupée selon la façon dont le sort est lancé. Or il y a un couplement des deux effets.

Comme c'est étonnant, un sort raté, ironisa mini Severus.

Je dirais qu'il reste une semaine, mais rien n'est sur. Ce n'est pas dit non plus que la métamorphose continue jusqu'au bout. Mais je vais convoquer mon collègue américain et nous verrons bien. Miss Granger redonnez moi le nom de ces élèves je les sanctionnerai.

Bien sur Madame.

Désolée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour vous dans l'immédiat Severus. Miss Granger continuera de s'occuper de vous. Je pense que vous préférez que personne d'autre ne soit au courant donc continuez ainsi nous trouverons vite une solution. »

Hermione attrapa Severus et le remit dans sa poche avant qu'il est eu le temps de protester et de se montrer désagréable. Elle remercia la directrice et prit congés. Dans le couloir la jeune femme s'arrêta, pris Severus dans les mains afin de lui parler.

« Monsieur, serait-il possible de passer la nuit à mes appartements ? j'ai un peu besoin de retrouver ma zone de confort, mes affaires et une sorte de familiarité au réveil.

Ici ou ailleurs, pour moi ça ne fait pas grande différence. »

Hermione sourit et fila vers ses appartements. Les couleurs chaleureuses de ces derniers lui avaient manquées, ainsi que cette douce odeur de lilas. Elle déposa son professeur sur sa table de chevet. Elle prépara ses affaires de cours et lança un coup d'œil au petit être en train de ruminer dans son coin.

« Monsieur, si vous avez besoin je peux restée avec vous et continuer les recherches.

Non miss, allez en cours, pas la peine de vous mettre en retard dans les cours pour moi. »

Hermione partit en cours en laissant son mini professeur derrière elle. Et malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait, elle arrivait difficilement à se concentrer sur les cours. Le sort était compliqué et des élèves inexpérimentés l'ont essayé. Elle finit par se demander s'ils n'avaient pas été dans la réserve pour trouver ce sort. Elle se recentra et parvint à se concentrer à nouveau sur les cours. La journée commençait à lui paraitre enfin normale. Lorsqu'elle retourna à ses appartements avant le dîner la dure réalité la frappa de nouveau. Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir oublié.

« Ah miss, votre journée s'est bien passée ?

Euh… oui. »

La jeune femme était surprise par ce soudain changement d'humeur. Severus avait l'air plus enjoué que lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté.

« Du nouveau monsieur ?

Non pas du tout. Mais dans mes réflexions du jour j'ai pris du recul. La situation a fini par me faire sourire. Mais je peux vous garantir que lorsque j'aurais retrouvé ma taille et mon aspect menaçant ils vont entendre parler du pays ces espèces d'ahuris. »

Hermione rit. Elle préférait voir son professeur ainsi qu'en colère, râleur, menaçant et insolent. Elle s'assit sur son lit face à lui et attendit qu'il se remette à parler.

« Je réfléchissais si je ne connaissais vraiment pas une potion capable de guérir cela, ou si je pourrais en fabriquer une. Ensuite mes pensées ont divagué.

J'ai l'impression que cela ne vous arrive pas souvent ?

Quoi donc ? d'être miniaturisé et devenir une poupée. Effectivement non. Hermione ria.

Non je parle de votre divagation de pensées.

Ah. En effet.

Ça fait du bien parfois.

Effectivement. Je crois avoir appris l'autodérision aujourd'hui.

Quel avancé monsieur, ria la jeune femme. »

Ils discutèrent avec légèreté plusieurs minutes avant que les gargouillis du ventre de la jeune femme appuis la faim qu'elle ressentait. Elle descendit prendre son repas, discuta joyeusement avec Neville.

« Tu as l'air de meilleure humeur Mione.

En effet, cette journée fut plus légère.

Tu as des soucis.

Non pas du tout, ne t'en fait pas. »

Sur le chemin vers ses appartements la jeune femme se surprit à penser à Severus. Ce n'était pas penser à lui qui était différent, mais la manière de penser à lui. D'habitude elle se demandait comment il allait au vu de la situation, quelle solution elle n'avait pas encore exploitée pour l'aider. Là, elle pensait qu'elle avait hâte de retourner près de lui pour reprendre cette conversation agréable et enjouée qu'ils avaient avant qu'elle ne descende dîner. Elle se disait qu'elle aimerait qu'il en soit ainsi tous les soirs, qu'elle avait apprécié de se réveiller et le voir pelotonné à elle comme lorsqu'elle se cramponnait à ses peluches lorsqu'elle était enfant. Commençait-elle à voir son terrifiant professeur de potion, plus si terrifiant maintenant il fallait l'avouer, différemment ? Ressentait-elle de l'amitié voir plus pour lui désormais ?

Perdue dans ses pensées elle arriva devant la porte de son appartement, chassant ce qu'elle remuait dans sa tête sur le trajet elle ouvrit la porte, espérant que petit Severus serait toujours de bonne humeur. Elle entra dans la pièce, Severus était toujours assis au même endroit mais il avait l'ai plus lunatique.

« Je ne pensais pas que dispenser mes cours me manquerait autant.

Ne vous en faite pas, je suis sûre que tout ça sera bientôt régler. La directrice a l'air d'avoir confiance en son collègue.

J'espère que vous avez raison »

Le cœur d'Hermione se fendit devant la détresse de son professeur. Elle lui déposa les morceaux du dîner qu'elle avait remontés pour lui et ce dernier les mangea sans réelle conviction. La jeune femme, sentant qu'il voulait être seul, s'éclipsa pour se doucher et se changer. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle fit apparaître le petit lit de Severus.

« Miss… euh…

Oui ?

Est-ce que…

Oui ? insista la jeune lionne.

Non laissez tomber… je…

Dîtes moi ce qu'i la fin.

Je… Je ne… Je ne veux pas dormir seul.

Vous n'êtes pas seul, elle lui sourit s'installa dans mon lit, l'attrapa et le cala dans ses bras comme une peluche, c'est mieux ainsi ? »

Il répondit juste par un bruit et s'installa correctement, la jeune femme sourit gentiment, le serrant un peu plus contre elle et s'endormit un doux sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Merci à ma bêta (Cricri) toujours présente et toujours assidue ^^. Ma plus fidèle bêta. Merci de toujours me donner un avis sincère et de faire un travail toujours aussi parfait :D._

 **Note de Cricri : un Sévy tout mignon... tout trognon... on va lui tirer les joues si va continue!**

* * *

 **Plus beaucoup de chapitres avant la fin de l'histoire :) J'attends vos reviews ;)  
**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Ouah encore un nouveau chapitre sans avoir à attendre ? Mais c'est magnifique ! Ouais je sais, je suis un amour ^^'. Bonne lecture bande de gens :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Rien de mieux que de dormir dans un environnement familier. Hermione dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Pourtant elle sentit quelque chose tirer sur ses cheveux ce qui finit par la réveiller. Un petit être aux cheveux noirs de jais s'agitait à ses côtés. L'esprit brumeux elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Soudain elle comprit. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Elle le regarda incrédule.

« Je vous emmène voir la directrice tout de suite »

Hermione se leva attrapa Severus et courut hors de ses appartements en direction de ceux de la directrice. Elle avait posé le petit homme sur sa tête et il tirait ses cheveux du coté où elle devait aller. Arrivée aux appartements de Minerva, la jeune femme tambourina à sa porte. Au bout d'une minute, une vieille dame apparue, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes de travers.

« Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ?

L'état du professeur Snape empire, il a perdu la parole et maintenant ses deux jambes sont en mousse et ne bougent absolument plus. Ça se détériore plus vite que vous ne le disiez.

Hum je ne m'y attendais pas. Mon collègue arrive à la fin de sa journée et il reste tout le week-end. Vu l'heure qu'il est là-bas il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Il va arriver par voie de cheminée, entrez donc en l'attendant. »

La vieille dame disparut un instant et revint vêtue de ses robes de sorcières, coiffée et ses lunettes replacées. Elle servit une tasse de thé à ses invités et s'installa en face d'eux. Elle tendit la main. La jeune femme déposa Severus dans cette main tendue. Il avait l'air paniqué et renfrogné.

« Effectivement tout est bien en mousse maintenant. C'est vrai que c'est inquiétant ça avance plus vite que je ne le pensais. »

Elle tata la gorge du maitre des potions, ce qui ne plaisait pas à ce dernier.

« Sentez-vous quelque chose ?

(Il fit non de la tête)

Et lorsque j'appuie ?

(Même chose) »

Elle passa aux jambes. Le professeur devenait bel et bien une poupée en mousse et il fallait agir au plus vite sinon tout serait peut-être irréversible. Le visage de la directrice s'assombrit, elle était pensive et inquiète, ce qui ne rassurait pas du tout Hermione et Severus.

La directrice demanda à ses invités de la suivre dans son bureau, son collègue ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

« Albus, salua-t-elle en passant devant le portrait de l'ancien directeur, désolée de troubler votre sommeil.

Je vous en prie, j'en ai empêché de dormir bien avant vous.

Au vu de la situation je pense qu'il va falloir procéder à un renvoie de l'école des coupables. »

À ses mots Severus s'agita, Hermione sourit car elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle le comprenait sans avoir à réellement communiquer avec lui.

« Madame la directrice, si je puis me permettre, je crois que le professeur Snape souhaiterait faire ça lui-même lorsqu'il sera rétabli.

Ça je n'en doute pas. »

Minerva s'installa à son bureau avec sa tasse de thé, Hermione s'installa en face avec Severus posé sur ses genoux. Une flamme verte apparue soudain dans la cheminée, une valise arriva à grande vitesse au milieu du bureau, puis un homme apparut. Il était grand, dans la cinquantaine, une carrure imposante, cheveux coupés en brosse et couleur dorée.

« Professeur Jefferson ravie de vous recevoir.

Minerva ! Cela faisait si longtemps. Vous êtes directrice maintenant ?

Eh oui. Et vous, vous êtes toujours professeur ?

À mes heures perdues, je fais plus office de chercheur aujourd'hui.

Oh ravie pour vous.

Alors, votre courrier disait que vous aviez besoin de mon savoir-faire, de quoi s'agit-il réellement ?

Eh bien je ne suis plus très sûre, cela à l'air d'évoluer trop vite.

Puis-je voir par moi même ?

Oh mais oui bien sur où ai-je la tête. Voici Mlle Hermione Granger, notre plus brillante élève et préfète en chef, qui faisait sa ronde avec son professeur lors de l'incident. Et le petit être est notre brillant professeur de potions, Severus Snape.

Enchanté, je suis le professeur Martin Jefferson. Je suis spécialisé dans la métamorphose humaine et d'attaque. Je pense être en mesure de vous aider.

Mon ami j'ai bien peur que cela devienne urgent, la situation évolue plus vite que je ne le pensais. Il a perdu ses jambes et la parole.

En effet. Jeune demoiselle, pouvez-vous attendre dans le couloir s'il vous plait ?

Il me faudrait la baguette d'où est parti le sort.

Miss Granger pourriez-vous aller nous chercher le groupe de coupables. Je pense que LE coupable se dénoncera aisément ou se fera dénoncer par ses camarades, nous n'aurons pas de mal à récupérer sa baguette ensuite.

Veuillez également me conduire dans un labo de potions j'aurais besoin d'ingrédients.

Très bien Hermione retrouvez nous là-bas. »

Sans broncher Hermione sortit du bureau, abandonnant à contre cœur son professeur de potion derrière elle. Elle parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune des Ravenclaw. Elle donna le mot de passe et entra dans la salle commune. Elle ordonna au petit groupe de la suivre, et ils s'exécutèrent. Elle leur emboita le pas, puis les dirigea vers la salle de potions. Le petit groupe avait l'air de vouloir disparaître en voyant l'endroit où elle les conduisait.

Elle tapa à la porte pour faire bonne figure devant les élèves, et entra. La jeune femme fut congédiée. Minerva lui avait confié un morceau de parchemin avec écrit « _Attendez dans les appartements de Severus_ ».

La jeune femme obéit à contre cœur, elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait derrière la porte. Elle rejoint les appartements de son professeur et tourna en rond pendant un long moment.

Elle finit par prendre un livre et s'installer sur le lit pour lire en attendant d'avoir des nouvelles. Le temps passait et elle devenait folle. Mais que se passait-il ? Elle se concentra sur son livre. Elle finit par s'endormir le livre posé sur elle. Un bruit la réveilla en sursaut. Severus était assis près d'elle, toujours en taille réduite.

« Je vous ai réveillé miss ?

Severus vous parlez ?

Oui il a pu faire régresser mon état. Pour le reste il faut attendre le reste de la nuit pour voir si tout va marcher.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Hum… Il a pris des ingrédients qu'il a métamorphosés pour mettre ensuite dans une potion. Il me l'a faite boire puis m'en a badigeonnée un peu partout. Il a utilisé un sort de retour arrière pour que je puisse au moins reparler.

Et la baguette coupable a servi à quoi alors ?

Détecter réellement quel sort a été lancé. Et il a lancé une opération sur la baguette qui est sensée annuler tous les sorts lancés par cette baguette. Ça peut prendre la nuit, c'est pour ça qu'il faut attendre jusqu'à demain pour voir si tout va marcher.

J'espère sincèrement que ça va marcher Severus.

Pourquoi miss ? Vous en avez déjà marre de vous occuper de moi ?

Bien sur que non, mais je sais que vous, vous en avez marre. Et…

Et miss ?

J'ai hâte de vous revoir vous-même.

Ah bon ? Comment cela ?

Votre voix grave me manque. Votre grande présence imposante également. La jeune femme rougit. En résumé, vous me manquez en tant qu'homme. »

La jeune femme devint rouge pivoine et Severus ne répondit pas. Hermione se sentit gêné. Elle tripota le bas de son pull et les plis de sa jupe mal à l'aise.

« Et vous occupez d'un mini moi ne vous manquerait pas ?

Si ça arrivait je connais maintenant le sort qui vous fera de nouveau rapetissé.

Ne vous avisez JAMAIS de faire ça ! »

Hermione ria. Le malaise était passé. Elle se sentait plus légère et elle avait envie de discuter avec lui. Elle savait qu'il ne dormirait pas de la nuit, impatient de voir s'il allait redevenir normal et elle voulait lui tenir compagnie.

« En réalité, passer du temps comme ça avec vous m'a fait me sentir plus proche de vous. Je pense qu'on peut dire qu'on a partagé quelque chose.

Il en va de même pour moi. On a appris des choses l'un sur l'autre. Vous êtes une jeune femme très intéressante et intelligente. Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi depuis cet incident.

Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, je n'allais pas vous laisser ainsi. J'ai beaucoup de respect pour vous, je ne voulais pas qu'on se moque de vous et que l'on profite de cette situation.

Vous en avez fait bien plus que n'importe qui. »

Hermione laissa échapper un bâillement qui les fit rirent.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de dormir.

Seulement si vous venez contre moi comme la nuit dernière. »

Il acquiesça, elle l'attrapa et le cala contre elle. Soulagé par les récentes bonne nouvelle et cette belle conversation, elle s'endormit rapidement. Severus, qui voulait tenir le reste de la nuit, finit par s'endormir également, apaisé par la douce odeur de lilas de la jeune femme.

* * *

 _Merci ma Cricri, comme d'hab tu es toujours efficace et tu réponds toujours présente :D._

 **Note de Cricri : ha! Ha! Ha! Quand ils se réveilleront comment vont-ils réagir ? La potion aura-t-elle fonctionné?**

* * *

 **Et voilà plus que 2 chapitres et c'est fini ... snif... Mais vous en faite pas je reviendrai :p une review ?  
**


	7. Chapitre 7

_Plus qu'un chapitre après celui-ci ^^. On est vraiment à la fin cette fois T_T. Bonne lecture les amis :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

La nuit avait enfin été paisible, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas dans ses propres appartements, la jeune fille dormit correctement. Elle avait sur le cœur une grande légèreté et surtout l'immense espoir que le lendemain tout serait enfin rentré dans l'ordre.

Elle émergea de son sommeil, gênée par un poids sur ses hanches et une impression de chaleur qui émanait tout le long de son dos. Encore brumeuse, Hermione tâtonna la chose posée sur sa hanche pour savoir ce qui la gênait. Après un court instant elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un bras, d'abord prise de panique elle se réveilla en sursaut, entendant un gémissement derrière elle.

« Bon sang Miss Granger mais que vous arrive-t-il ? gémit Severus encore endormit.

PAR MERLIN SEVERUS ! VOUS ÊTES REDEVENU VOUS-MÊME ! »

L'homme se réveilla en sursaut et se scruta. Il tapota tout son corps. Il était effectivement redevenu un être humain et avait retrouvé sa taille normale. Il sauta hors de son lit et se regarda dans le miroir. Hermione l'imita en riant. Sous l'euphorie du moment, il se rua vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. La jeune femme resserra son étreinte en riant. La joie du moment rendit la scène assez exceptionnelle. Severus souleva Hermione dans ses bras et tourna en rond dans la pièce, puis il l'embrassa passionnément avant de la reposer au sol et de la regarder.

« J'en mourrais d'envie depuis hier soir, mais ce n'était pas possible. »

Hermione ne put que lui sourire tant elle était surprise. Il l'avait embrassée et elle avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter sous le bonheur. La folie étant passée, Severus reprit sa constance habituelle.

« Excusez-moi je me suis emballé. Ça fait si longtemps que j'ai envie de bouger, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un enfant à Noël j'en suis navré.

Ne vous excusez surtout pas pour ça. C'était très agréable. »

La jeune femme rougit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Severus lui attrapa la main et la traina à sa suite. Il partit à très grands pas vers le bureau de la directrice, Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à le suivre tellement il marchait vite. Heureusement pour eux il était encore très tôt, un samedi matin et ils ne croisèrent aucun élève, car Severus tenait toujours fermement la main de la jeune préfète. Il entra dans le bureau de la directrice sans frapper et lâcha la main d'Hermione pile à ce moment.

« Minerva problème résolu ! Amenez moi Monsieur Carson que je lui dise ma façon de penser.

Bonjour Severus. Ravie de vous revoir entier. »

Minerva prenait le thé à son bureau avec son collègue. Ils avaient tous les deux sursauter en entendant Severus entrer comme une furie. Il avait l'air d'excellente humeur malgré l'expression menaçante dans son regard. Ce jeune monsieur Carson allait surement passer un très sale moment.

« Monsieur Snape ravi de vous rencontrer sous votre forme réelle.

Ravi de pouvoir vous serrer la main. Et merci pour m'avoir rendu ma véritable forme.

Je vous en prie j'étais là pour ça. Si tout à marcher je vais prendre congé. Je vais aller visiter un peu Londres avant de rentrer chez moi. Minerva au plaisir j'espère vous revoir très vite. Monsieur Snape et Miss Granger se fut un plaisir. »

À ces mots il salua Minerva, serra la main de Severus, fit un clin d'œil à Hermione (bien qu'elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire) et il sortit. Minerva leva les yeux vers eux.

« Miss Granger vous vouliez quelque chose ?

Euh… balbutia la jeune femme prise au dépourvu. J'ai manqué quelques cours avec cette histoire je voulais savoir si les professeurs avaient mis des notes de côté pour moi ?

Ah oui bien sur j'avais complètement oublié. Les voilà. Je vous fais confiance pour tout rattraper au plus vite.

Et je pourrais aussi vous voir pour discuter de mon avenir après Hogwarts ? On en avait parlé à mon retour à l'école et je voudrais approfondir cela avec vous.

Bien entendu passez me voir lundi. J'aimerai profiter du week-end pour mettre certaines choses en ordre.

D'accord. Dans ce cas je prends congé. Au revoir Madame. »

Hermione sortit du bureau, soulagée. Tout n'était pas complètement un mensonge. Dans l'excitation du moment Severus l'avait emmenée avec elle sans penser que sa présence n'était pas indispensable et pourrait presque être mal interprétée. Mais elle avait réellement réfléchi à son avenir et elle voulait en parler à son ancien mentor.

La jeune femme repartit vers ses appartements lorsqu'elle entendit des pas la rattraper. Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

« Herm… Miss Granger ?

Oui professeur ?

Je voulais vous parler par rapport à tout à l'heure. Comprenez que je ne regrette en rien ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais pour le reste de l'année vous êtes encore mon élève se serait déplacé de… et bien de… tenter quelque chose.

Je comprends. Vous allez me manquer. Ça va me faire bizarre de dormir seule à présent, sans votre petite présence près de moi.

Nous ne pouvons pas pour l'instant. Je… Je suis désolé. Je dois retourner à mon bureau Minerva m'y envoie Monsieur Carson. »

Il lui tendit un petit paquet emballé et disparut à très grands pas. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner. Une petite missive se trouvait sur le paquet : _A n'ouvrir qu'une fois arrivée à vos appartements. S._ La jeune femme regagna ses appartements, s'installa à son bureau un lourd poids sur le cœur. Elle déballa le petit paquet que lui avait confié Severus. Elle en sortit une petite poupée de chiffon à l'effigie du professeur de potion. Elle la regarda incrédule, elle sourit et serra la poupée contre son cœur. Une petite missive était également dans le paquet.

 _Hermione,_

 _Pardonnez-moi. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'utiliser mes talents pour deviner que dormir à côté du moi poupée vous manquerait. La magie peut être incroyable parfois. Profitez bien de cet authentique petit moi qui accompagnera vos nuits désormais. Il ne parle pas et ne bouge pas mais j'espère qu'il vous sera de bonne compagnie._

 _A.A_

 _S._

Hermione sourit. Elle passa un long moment à théoriser sur le « A.A » et ce que ça voulait dire. Mais elle se replongea dans ses cours, sa poupée Severus tout prêt d'elle.

* * *

 _Merci ma Cricri, tu es une bêta formidable, le sais-tu ? Je pense qu'à force de te le répéter à chacun de mes écris tu vas finir par le savoir :D._

 _Cette aventure touche bientôt à sa fin et je te remercie de l'avoir rendue meilleure._

 **Note de Cricri : Cricri: oui alors le À.A? Amour Affection?** _Ça t'énerve de pas savoir hein ^^_

* * *

 **Et voilà plus que l'épilogue et nous en avons fini avec cette histoire de poupée. J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu jusqu'ici et que vous allez lire l'épilogue avec passion :p. Une review ?  
**


	8. Épilogue

_Et voilà, cette fois c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Je vous remercie pour les follow, favorite et review. Bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre de l'histoire._

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

 **Un an plus tard.**

Hermione avait eu ses ASPICs haut la main. Meilleure élève de l'année. Elle a ensuite décidé de faire un apprentissage en potions, métamorphoses et sortilèges. Après ce qui était arrivé à Severus l'année passée, elle vouait devenir une experte en magie insolite dangereuse. Elle était restée à Hogwarts pour son apprentissage en sortilèges et potions (elle souhaitait rester avec les meilleurs) et transplanait deux fois par semaines en Amérique pour suivre les cours du professeur Jefferson en métamorphose.

Elle suivait chacun de ses professeurs dans leur quotidien professionnel afin d'en apprendre le plus. Elle se rendait avec eux dans les endroits où ils étaient appelés pour leur spécialité. Suivre Severus lui avait permis de se faire des relations à Sainte Mangouste, là où elle souhaitait travailler en poste fixe. Elle dînait très souvent avec Harry pour qu'il lui parle de son métier d'Auror et des choses magiques insolites, dangereuses et sans réelle solution immédiate qu'il avait pu voir.

Pour ce qui est de sa dernière année à l'école, tout ne c'était pas passé exactement selon les plans établis. Elle avait effectivement discuté avec Minerva qui avait demandé à M. Jefferson de la prendre comme apprentie lors de la rentrée suivante. Malgré le nombre de fois où elle avait souhaité passé un moment particulier avec Severus elle avait toujours résisté. Mais ce n'était pas son cas. Il lui avait rendu visite plusieurs fois dans ses appartements en pleine nuit. Finalement celui qui avait posé les règles avait été le premier à les enfreindre et ça l'avait bien fait rire. Malgré ses visites nocturnes personne n'a jamais découvert leur petit manège.

Lorsque la jeune femme fut diplômée et que son apprentissage eut commencé, ils ne s'étaient plus caché, tout le monde fut choqué parce qu'ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Ron et Harry furent ceux qui ont eu le plus de mal à accepter la nouvelle. Et l'attitude de Severus n'avait pas aider à créer une bonne entente ce jour là.

À ce jour, Hermione et Severus était toujours un couple solide. Lorsqu'il devenait trop insupportable elle le menaçait de le retransformer en petite poupée afin de le rendre tout mignon et il partait en bougonnant dans son coin, avant de revenir vers elle l'embrasser tendrement. Leur dynamique marchait très bien et il la poussait toujours à se surpasser dans son apprentissage. Malgré la fatigue des heures et des décalages horaires entre l'Amérique et l'Angleterre, elle travaillait toujours très dur et sans répit. Severus s'arrangeait pour la soutenir le mieux possible tout en restant sévère avec elle dans sa discipline ce dont elle le remerciait.

Et un matin avant de partir pour son cours de métamorphose.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu vas là-bas.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es trop loin, je n'arrive pas à sentir ta présence ou tes émotions. Et je suis sûre que ce mec te mate et fantasme sur toi. Hermione ria et il se renfrogna.

Serais-tu jaloux ?

Peut-être. Mais aussi tu subis le décalage horaire et tu t'écroule en rentrant. »

La jeune femme était en train de s'habiller au beau milieu de la nuit, profondément observée par son amant, qui tenait toutes les semaines à se réveiller en même temps qu'elle au beau milieu de la nuit avant son départ pour l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

« Je préfère quand tu les enlèves.

Severus ne joue pas à ça je n'ai pas le temps. Il bouda elle rit. Ne t'en fait pas je rentre vite, tu vas te rendormir pour finir ta nuit et une partie de ma journée sera passée.

Très bien, soupira-t-il, mais avant de partir répond à une question.

Laquelle ?

Hermione Granger, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Ne serais-tu pas en train de marquer ton territoire. Elle rit et il détourna le regard, elle se jeta sur lui. Bien sur que je veux devenir ta femme ! »

Elle l'embrassa passionnément et fila à son cours avant que Severus l'en empêche et d'être en retard. Suite à la nouvelle le professeur Jefferson l'autorisa à partir beaucoup plus tôt, de toute façon il avait quelque chose de personnel à faire. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez eux, Severus se tenait à genou devant elle, une bague à la main et un dîner l'attendait sur la table, avec des bougies, une douce musique en fond sonore. Elle craqua complètement.

Severus lui enfila la bague au doigt et dansa avec elle, la serrant très fort contre lui.

« C'est incroyable de se dire que tout ça a commencé parce qu'un idiot a testé un sort trop puissant pour sa haute crétinerie. Vu le résultat final on aurait dû le récompenser, au lieu de le punir. » Hermione rit et embrassa tendrement son futur mari. Elle ne lui avouerait jamais qu'elle avait déjà fait un petit geste envers le jeune monsieur Carson (que ce dernier n'a certainement pas du comprendre) afin de le remercier.

* * *

 _Et voilà cette fois cette aventure est finie. J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ C'est vrai que Severus est un peu en dehors de son caractère mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire quelque chose de mignon. Merci ma Cricri d'avoir été là jusqu'au bout, de m'avoir corrigé avec beaucoup d'engouement. Je note que tes dernières corrections ne sont pas parfaites (je note que ton métier est quand même fatiguant parfois). J'espère que les lecteurs seront indulgents si des fautes nous ont échappées tout le long de cette histoire, parce qu'avec tout le boulot que j'ai à faire je fatigue beaucoup aussi._

 _Un grand merci à tous pour les reviews, pour les encouragements. Je me dois de vous remercier parce que ça fait toujours chaud au cœur. Un grand merci aux followers, même s'ils ne se manifestent que comme ça c'est déjà ça._

 _Un petit message à ceux qui suivent « Un nouveau pas pour la paix »_ _: J'ai un souci énorme avec cette fiction. Toutes mes idées s'embrouillent énormément et je n'arrive pas à trouver comment la finir et là où je vais. Je continue d'y penser, d'y réfléchir, de la relire pour tenter de me débloquer mais c'est pas forcément évident. Je pense bientôt poster un chapitre dessus pour expliquer tout ce qui va pas avec l'avancement de la fiction. Je vous laisserai participer également, en review j'espère que vous pourrez me dire vos attentes ou ce que vous feriez._

 _Voilà en tout cas merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire._

 **Note de Cricri: oh! C'est déjà fini ! Bon qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a donné ? Une poupée à l'effigie de MacGo?** _Je laisse ton imagination travailler. Même moi je ne saurais te dire je change d'idée à chaque fois et ça me fait rire._

* * *

 **Voilà, fin. J'attends vos réactions. Et je promet d'essayer de terminer 'un nouveau pas pour la paix' je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de sortir la suite. À bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ;)  
Un dernière review ?  
**


End file.
